Tenshi no Onchou
by therainstormalchemist
Summary: When a Demon Hunt goes wrong the outcome is two 'Angeled up' Winchester brothers that John has the delight of dealing with. Only the small family has no idea what they are up against. Will Sam and Dean fall victim to the Demons that now hunt them?
1. Chapter 1

Tenshi no Onchou

Grace of (an) Angel

* * *

><p>Please note that this is a completely AU fan Fiction. Mainly focusing on !Teen!chesters! for most of the story.<p>

Japanese; Tenshi no Onchou, please, this was done on google translator, please correct it if its wrong...

Please note that this is an AU Fiction, to a certain point. Something's, such as Mary's death will still happen. However, some of the characters, such as John's attitude, will be slightly different, i.e. more understanding, he will take care of Sammy and Dean more efficiently, **as this is not an abuse fic**, (and Gabe had a small part with stuffs) and not as hell bent on hunting,

If you don't like that, don't read it!

Teaching lessons to inhuman Archangels, if you don't like the way supernatural portrays the Archangels, I advise you to click the back button... **please don't flame me with religious stuffs, as this is a fan fiction and I will take it off if I get too many people saying shit, so why ruin it for others?**

Having said that, please if you find any spelling errors, grammar or it just doesn't flow properly with the story, Pleases, tell me! I will fix it!

**Characters: Dean; 16, Sam; 12, John, Bobby, Castiel/Cas, Gabe/Gabriel and snippets of Michael and Lucifer (well more or less).**

* * *

><p><em>Full summary<em>

_When a Demon Hunt goes wrong; the outcome is two 'Angeled up' Winchester brothers that John has the delight of dealing with. Only the small family has no idea what they are up against... will Sam and Dean learn to control their new abilities or will they fall victim to the Demons that now hunt them?_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Despite popular belief of the Winchesters (who thought this particular Archangel to be one of the most annoying beings in existence), Gabriel was still the Messenger of God; the Archangel just didn't fill the position as he use to. Two thousand years ago the Archangel was telling the Virgin Mary about her unborn son. Now, (or at lease Gabriel use to be) the Trickster was smiting and delivering lessons to the dicks on Earth who needed it and running from Heaven. See? More or less the same thing... Kinda.

But there was still another function of being God's Messenger: it was to deliver news to the big man himself. Now God might be almighty; but not everything he plans always goes accordingly. For example; the Apocalypse in twenty first century was not His plan. Nor was it His plan for the vessels of Gabriel's big brothers, Michael and Lucifer, to have such painful lives. In fact the Winchesters were not meant to have any sort of demonic interference at all. They were just meant to live out their _own_ destinies. Their own lives, not lives that repeatedly had run-ins with the never-ending supernatural wars that are _still_ fought by forces that two_ humans_ could never comprehend.

The two Winchester brothers was one of the few reasons why Gabriel had travelled to the future soon after his resurrection. He liked the brothers, he really did, and what he saw in the future almost broke the Archangel's Grace. The future (well, the most likely outcome as there were all sorts of different outcomes) was filled with pain for not only Gabe's beloved brothers (Castiel was effect more so then the others) and the Winchesters. Turns out the Dean and Sam had taken his advice and trapped Lucifer _and Michael_ in the Cage (how those two mutton heads managed to trap Michael that was beyond the Trickster).

But there was a price; the brothers saved the world -**and Heaven and Hell- **at the cost of Sam's and Adam's lives and souls. Dean was to live a life- and what would have been his afterlife- of pain, misery and false hope, before Castiel finally sent his soul into Oblivion because of the sorrow the eldest Winchester harboured. Dean didn't want to spend an eternity without Sam, with the knowledge that his baby brother was trapped in the Cage with two friggen Archangels for the rest of time, so he begged his Guardian Angel. The only place for him to truly rest was Oblivion.

So after Gabriel's little field trip, the Messenger told his Father what Michael, Lucifer, Zachariah and Raphael had done to start the undesired Apocalypse and the pain the three Winchesters had gone through to stop it... not that God needed to be told.

It was after the newly restored Archangel's little rant that God proposed, seeing as the Winchesters did such a fine job at diverting this Apocalypse, that the two brothers would not only teach Michael and Lucifer a lesson, but become Archangels themselves, equal in power as Michael and Lucifer. Of course Dean and Sam would never be cast out to the Pit or become General of Heaven. In fact Gabriel didn't think that the two Winchester brothers would like that particular destiny. This was a fresh slate for the now two fallen Archangels and a new life for the Winchesters.

In other words, Michael and Lucifer would _almost_ cease to exist, observing Dean or Sam (and still being able to communicate without effecting the Winchesters), until _both _of the Archangels had learnt their lessons- or until Dean and Sam's destinies were finally fulfilled. Either way, Dean and Sam would merge with the fresh Grace of Archangels, and 'assigned' to the earthen plane until the time to ascend to Heaven; which was Dad knows when.

After the destiny of Dean and Sam was fulfilled on Earth, Michael and Lucifer would be given a choice, either to be reborn on earth, with their own bodies; as humans or to remain in Heaven. It would be a choice of freewill, not clouded by what Michael and Lucifer think their Father would want. Sam and Dean were destined to become a different species of Angel; ones with emotions, freewill and freedom to travel each of the existing planes as God's Guardians and two of His most powerful united Archangels, next to Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer of course.

Needless to say, it's not hard to perceive where Gabriel got his awesome, just-deserts, smiting skills from. When God offered the position of Guardian over the two Winchester boys to the Trickster: Gabriel was thrilled at the idea of getting a piece of his family back, well, to some level of normalcy before Lucifer's fall. If Michael and Lucifer had a bond like Sam and Dean's in the first place, Lucifer would have never of Fallen. Of course the biggest improvement would be the fact the two Archangels would know what life is like for humans and in particular the two humans who were meant to be their vessels. Until both Michael and Lucifer's lessons were learned, they could not influence anything, they were only observers and guardians of the two human brothers- soon to be turned Archangels.

It was decided right then; Gabriel and his Father would change the pain filled future by altering the past. A piece of Michael's consciousness will 'Fall' into the unborn baby of Dean Winchester in nineteen seventy eight. In nineteen eighty one, Lucifer's would be locked away inside of the unborn Sammy. Both Archangel's influence ceased to exist after that moment, no one in Heaven knew where Michael and Lucifer had gone. It caused such an uproar that even Gabe couldn't block out the noises. Pure Grace, new and lighted by God, resided in two massive oak trees, merged together as one, in an Ancient forest located within the state of South Dakota.

Smaller shards of Grace resided _almost_ dormant within the little human bodies of Dean and Sam; protecting the two 'humans' so it could reunite with the main body of Grace when the time comes. Gabriel needs to make the timing just right, too early and their human bodies wouldn't be able to hold together. Too late and their adult bodies would be able to cope with the drastic changes that would take place.

Which brought the older Archangel to yet another, more than plausible side effect, the small shards of Grace would have an effect on both the brothers; and some of which will not be as inconspicuous as others, which was where Gabriel comes in. If the Grace shone though too much, then John would notice which could cause the older hunter to take some sort of irrational action... Dad only knows what, but knowing the older Winchester, it would be something really stupid and angsty. The Archangel sighed in slight annoyance at that stupid 'Angsty gene' that all Winchesters apparently carried as he flew to Earth.

When the Grace finally merged with Dean and Sam's bodies, Gabriel had to make sure that John didn't abandon the younger two; otherwise it could be Michael and Lucifer all over again... the Archangel had a plan of cause, he just wasn't sure how far that little 'connection' would go...

* * *

><p>Life for the Winchesters didn't change as much as Gabriel hoped; at least not the start. Their mother still died in that house fire caused by the Yellow-Eyed Demon. John still became a hunter, but not as hell-bent on revenge for the murderer of his wife (Gabriel had altered the older hunter's emotions when they got a little fixated on revenge or become a danger to Sam and Dean). Some things could not be changed. Like fixed points in time, the event would take place one way or another and as much as Gabe would love to smite that Yellowed-eyed SOB, he couldn't; despite being a Guardian, he could only interfere so much.<p>

However, it was the smaller details that leaked into the picture that made the most difference. (Most of which Gabriel had very little if not no influence) Sam was no longer infected with demon blood because of the _Pure_ Grace tied to his soul. Azazel would have no leverage over the younger Winchester.

And then there were the side effects of the Grace shards; the brothers are so much closer than the 'first time', as the Grace had given them a somewhat empathetic ability. Angel fledglings communicate by feeling the energy around them, being able to 'feel' what was going on up in Heaven and give off wavelengths, was the equivalent of a human baby crying to for milk or a clean diaper. Of course the Winchester's bond was unique and the boys, being more or less human, were able to communicate only with their strongest emotions. Gabriel had made sure to keep it weak. Dad forbid John ever found out about the Grace his two boys possess this early.

Time went on for the three of the Winchesters and some trials the two boys went through didn't change. John never noticed the strange things happening around his kids, such as the more dangerous creatures suddenly spontaneously combusting or one of the boys getting a 'lucky shot' during a hunt (most of the spontaneous combustion of fuglies was caused by Gabriel).

In fact it wasn't until Sam's twelfth birthday that things really started to get interesting...

* * *

><p><span>Well, hopes you like the prologue, this story will ne update irregularly, it could be update once a year or twice in one week. <span>

Thats if you lot want it to continue...

**This was not beta-ed soooo... if anyone want to be my beta, you're welcome but I would rather do it by deviantart, as I'm not too keen on the set up fanfiction has. **

**I do apologise if this chapter doesn't make much sense, please tell me and I will fix it, (you might have to get use to that for the first few chappies) it will be touch and go for a while... **

**I don't know how far this story will go and how long. I would love to write a massive series but I don't really have the time... **

**Please pm me for any mistakes or errors. Or if you want to be my beta pm also, I will send you my devi address... **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Would love to hear some feedback,**

**Rainstorm...**


	2. Chapter 2

Tenshi no Onchou

Grace of (an) Angel

**Warnings!**

**Rated for Language and Violence, death of innocents and people who have no relation to this story, mentions of Demonic violence, blood, broken bones **

**Both this chapter and next few chapters**

**Hurt/limp! Angeled!Dean and Hurt/limp!Angeled!Sammy, **_**Awesome/understanding/Freaked out/hurt/ hopeful/Daddy John!**_** And worried/worried / slightly freaked out!Bobby**

Please note that this is a completely AU fan Fiction. Mainly focusing on !Teen!chesters! for most of the story.

Japanese; Tenshi no Onchou, please, this was done on Google translator, please correct it if it's wrong...

Please note that this is an AU Fiction, to a certain point. Something's, such as Mary's death will still happen. However, some of the characters, such as John's attitude, will be slightly different, i.e. more understanding, he will take care of Sammy and Dean more efficiently, **as this is not an abuse fic**, (and Gabe had a small part with stuffs) and not as hell bent on hunting,

If you don't like that, don't read it!

Teaching lessons to inhuman Archangels, if you don't like the way supernatural portrays the Archangels, I advise you to click the back button... **please don't flame me with religious stuffs, as this is a fan fiction and I will take it off if I get too many people saying shit, so why ruin it for others?**

Having said that, please if you find any spelling errors, grammar or it just doesn't flow properly with the story, Pleases, tell me! I will fix it!

**Characters: Dean; 16, Sam; 12, John, Bobby, Castiel/Cas, Gabe/Gabriel and snippets of Michael and Lucifer (well more or less).**

* * *

><p><em>Full summary<em>

_When a Demon Hunt goes wrong; the outcome is two 'Angeled up' Winchester brothers that John has the delight of dealing with. Only the small family has no idea what they are up against... will Sam and Dean learn to control their new abilities or will they fall victim to the Demons that now hunt them?_

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>John swore a long string of cuss words as the hunter ducked and weaved under another moss-covered tree branch which hung about neck height. He then swiftly jumped over the moss covered fallen logs and elevated roots that resided on the forest floor and ducked under the branches elevated in the air from the ancient trees.<p>

The Hunter thought it was an ordinary hunt in the state of South Dakota; Bobby had given him the news of a demon or two a few towns over. In all honesty, the Winchesters owed that man _a lot_, so John took the hunt. What had the hunting community in a pickle was the possession rate of innocent people, which had tripled in the last eighteen years or so, John was doing the world a favour by taking out the trash.

But John Winchester should have known it was nothing but a great big trap; filled with a sulphuric Demon stench all over it. It started out like a normal Demon hunt, working out who had gone missing recently, suicides, sulphur traces, killings or acting strangely, but that was before there was the long series of 'unusual' murders. Usually demons would go after whomever or killing more than one person at a time, like a mass 'suicide' or a 'terrorist' attack; just to cause death and destruction in a town and then move on. But sets of bloody and violent deaths of women started to show up all over town without rhyme or reason. The victims were all female, all in their late twenties to mid thirties, all with blond hair and medium to skinny build. All of them were _married or engaged_.

That should have been the first clue to get the _fuck _out of that damn town and call for back up. But John didn't and that mistake might have cost his boys their lives. Dean and Sammy had been hidden within a heavily warded motel room for most of the hunt, located just outside of town. John didn't want them to get involved with a dangerous and ghastly hunt like this. In fact, John wanted to leave them at Bobby's, but the two brothers insisted to come along; to keep _him_ safe. His little Dean and Sammy wanted to help with the research for the hunt and just be there for their Daddy when he came home.

It scared John to see how close those two were, the hunter could have sworn he saw _something_ flash between the two of them. Something between the two that always seemed to seemingly materialize during the possibility of the small family being separated somehow. It was like they could read each other's minds or sense the other's thoughts. Which John had gotten then checked out by numerous psychics; all had turned up with no evidence of telepathic or other psychic abilities. In fact, they were too clean, the psychics couldn't sense _anything _and yet it happed almost all the time.

During the hunt, John was investigating yet another murder and possible lead before his brick-sized mobile phone had rang in the autopsy room. There was the frantic voice of little Sammy which echoed from the other line, then a fire of a gun and the smash of glass before the phone dial sounded, signalling that it had been cut off. John was barely able to get a word during the seven second long phone call. It took the Hunter all of ten minutes to get back to the motel room, breaking several speed laws and no doubt giving a few locals a scare. Needless to say, neither of his baby boys resided in the motel room. The window was completely shattered, most likely by a brick or a rock, the door opened by force, each resulting in a break in the salt line. There was no way Sam or Dean would have been stupid enough to break it.

Granted, it wasn't the first time either of his boys had been kidnapped, but it was the first time they had been kidnapped _together_ and by _blood thirsty, soulless demonic creatures_. That was what worried John the most. Of course the victims were just bait; all of them had fitted Mary's description, each one laying in a puddle of their own blood with limbs twisted at an angle that should have been impossible for the human body and each with their dead, glassy, eyes gazing sightlessly at the sky or ceiling. It chilled John to the bone when he saw each one.

It was by pure chance that Dean's second mobile hadn't been found or destroyed. He had gotten a second phone one after the Wendigo the family hunted a few weeks ago. After the first phone had been crushed beyond repair, Dean had decided to keep a second, hidden, phone on him at all times. With phones being so big, hiding it was a problem, the only way was to create another pocket inside of Dean's jeans, just below the knee. The first phone would be in his pocket and serve as a distraction, to whom or whatever kidnapped him. The assailant would most likely assume it was the only communication device on the sixteen year old... while the other lay expertly hidden. This second phone was not only for communication but could be tracked by either John or Sam with GPS.

John had traced his son's GPS signal to a dense forest of pine and oak trees; about thirty five miles out from the city. The last leg of the journey had been harsh... even by John's standards. The forest was old, ancient even; that meant old fallen limbs, and slippery moss covered rocks along with rotting wood with who knows what type of nasties. Wounds could go septic out here, fast; hopefully neither Dean nor Sam would be within the forest long enough for infection to spread.

John had finally followed the signal three miles into the ancient forest before the hunter came to a rather large clearing. It was night time (the exact time was unknown as John had not noted it after panic settled in) and the clearing was, at a first glance, empty. The only life was an ancient Oak tree... no, two Oak trees entwined around each other, living for the other. Even in the dark, John could see the trees were thriving in the old forest. Just looking at the old tree in the moon illuminated clearing had almost instantly soothed John's panic. He could think more clearly now as if all the panic just washed away for a second. But the peaceful feeling didn't diminish the urge to find and save his sons.

The tranquillity was short lived as the hunter picked up the sound of a large body moving behind him, stepping softly on the fallen leaves. The creature had been waiting, like a male Lion waiting for a hunt to finish; they knew he was coming...

It was only thanks to his hunter instincts, that John had noticed the sound and movement behind him in the forest. This enabled him to take action to quickly immobilize the creature. As the figure lunged for John, the hunter grabbed the extended arm and used the 'humans' uncoordinated weight against the assailant's own body. The human figure was on the ground in less than five seconds.

"Christo." John snarled.

The human meat suit's eyes flashed black and the demon flinched away, hissing furiously as it did so. John pulled the sliver flask of Holy Water out of his pocket and splashed the blessed liquid onto the chest of the demon. Strange... how was a demon this weak able to get past the wards?

"Where are Sam and Dean? Where are my sons?" John demanded.

The demon just laughed, long and loud, totally ignoring John's question. Apparently listening to an experienced hunter demand to know where his only remaining family was being kept was the funniest joke in the world. This demon wasn't going to give him answers. It was just a lesser demon, a grunt.

"You bastard!"The hunter snarled, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus... omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas,  
>eisque aeternae. Perditionis venenum propinare."<p>

John watched as the demon withered in pain from the Holy Water and the Exorcism. It only took a few seconds after the ritual when a large plume of black smoke exited from the host's mouth before it was seemingly sucked into the ground. The host's body lay unmoving on the fallen foliage; dead, lifeless.

The Hunter got off from the damp, leaf covered ground and tensed when a sudden laugh echoed around the clearing, originating from behind the ancient Oak tree. The laugh was high pitched, sarcastic and defiantly female. A demon no doubt; which meant that the lesser demon had been a distraction... fucking hell spawn.

John immediately pulled out his sawed off shot gun, which of course was filled with salt rounds, and his other flask of Holy Water to face the new demon. The hunter had about thirty salt rounds, five flasks of Holy Water, two silver machetes and two pistols with a few silver and iron rounds. Hardly an effective arsenal; but John had to pack light to travel through the forest. His only agenda was to get Dean and Sam out and kill anything that got in his way.

The hunter aimed the gun at the new demon with expert precision; the demon didn't get another chance to move closer. The host was pretty, if the body hadn't been possessed for so long. There were signs of damage to the demon's stolen body; signs that his boys had put up a hell of a fight. The hunter felt a swell of pride at the thought of his boys not going along with these monsters without a struggle. However, the hunter's thoughts were cut shot when the demon spoke.

"Well, well, well, Daddy Winchester did come to rescue his little boys," the Demon taunted, eyes flickering to black.

If looks could kill, the demon-spawn could have been dead a hundred times over; but all the soulless creature did was giving the Hunter a sarcastic smile. John could feel his blood boil with anger. How dare this fucking hell-bitch patronize him? How dare this hell-spawn take his only remaining family!

"Where are they?" John demanded again, his voice growing louder.

The demon smiled sarcastically, It's black eyes flickering, and turned to face the dark forest on the other side of the Ancient Oak.

Seconds later John was able to make out the two figures he knew so well being dragged along the foliage covered ground by, what had to be a, lesser grade demon. The next thing John noticed was that Sam and Dean were bleeding. Red blood shone in the full moon as the two boys were dragged along the leave covered ground. John could feel his blood boil with rage; how dare these monsters hurt his family! He gave a low growl at the demons as the denizen of hell dragged his sons closer.

Dean's right arm was bent at an impossible angle; John could feel his stomach churn at the sight of his son's bone almost emerging from the skin. The arm just brushed limply against the earth as his two boys were dragged along unceremoniously. His face was covered in burses; indicating that Dean was slammed into something hard, like a wall or a tree, by a great force.

Sam, who wasn't in any sort of different condition than his older brother, had a deep cut on his left check, causing the boy's red blood to stream down his face before residing onto the collar of his hooded jacket. Both of his boys had visible bruises on their necks and temples, indicating that they had been strangled and knocked out. It was just in injuries that John could see only with the almost full moon to illuminate the ancient forest. There had to be some internal injuries along with the external ones; that's if the blood dripping from Sammy's mouth was anything to go by.

"DEAN! SAM!" John yelled.

Neither of the boys stirred, either they were unconscious or too out of it to register their father's voice. Not a good sign; they needed a hospital, _fast_! With the rate they where losing blood, they might not last much longer.

"You honestly thought you could get away with leading us to _this place_ without getting some sort of punishment?" the demon girl asked.

What was this, some sort of trick? What in Hell's name was this demon on about?

"Lead you? What are you talking about? I followed _you_ here, demon," John snarled.

"You lie! You think we will believe that? Nice try," the demon taunted, "and if you want to keep your boys alive, you will not lie,"

"I'm lying? That's rich coming from you, hell-spawn," John hissed.

John could see the demon's eyes flicker to endless black in anger.

"Why did you lead us here? To this place?" the demon asked again, getting angrier.

What was wrong with 'this place', John wondered. If anything the clearing made the hunter feel better, calmer. Perhaps that's why the demons didn't like it. The hunter took a deep breath and looked the devil spawn directly into It's endless black eyes.

"I did not lead you here." John said calmly and slowly.

He needed to get the demon angry; he had learnt that the angrier you made lesser demons the more likely they are to screw up. Anger was their greatest strength and weakness. If a _tree_ was freaking the demon out, then the damned Hell-spawn must not be as powerful as John first thought. But that still didn't answer how the creatures got past the wards.

"Liar! I can fell this forest is something pure, ancient. It's like a poison to us," the demon started yelling, but then quietened to a low hiss before jumping away from the old Oak tree as it simply swayed in the soft wind.

John would have laughed, but the situation was too serious. The _tree _was a 'poison to demons'. Hell, the small, old, forest was draining the demons? Was that the demon was so weak a forest could take it down? Or perhaps the _forest_ knocked the demonic power level down? The forest did look almost prehistoric, as if it had been left undisturbed for thousands of years... Hoodoo perhaps? Or a curse... not like it mattered. It was _his_ advantage; the spooky forest could be burned or whatever later.

The demon was about to talk again, probably to accuse the Hunter of something he didn't do... or to bitch about the forest.

But this time, John raised his gun and shot the demon that had been hovering over his sons. The demon fell to the ground screaming in pain as it tried to claw the salt from the bullets out of It's host's skin. It wouldn't last long, so John had to do this quick. The hunter swiftly reloaded his gun at the thought.

The girl demon looked at the fallen comrade in slight shock, which only lasted for a second before the hell-spawn snapped into action. She charged at John, who raised his shot gun in response. He fired at the demon girl, who also fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

The hunter unscrewed the cap on his flask and tipped the Holy Water on the demon. The wounds hissed and smoked as she thrashed around, screaming in pain and clenching the host's small hands into fists as John continued tipping the blessed water over the body. The hunter was just about to start the Exorcism, when...

"Stop, Hunter," a deep male voice growled.

Shit. It was a fourth demon. Only this one had Dean and Sam in each hand holding up his boys by the back of their necks, so they faced John in some kind of sick taunt; which it probably was. Both the boys were out cold, either from pain or blood loss, but it didn't surprise John one bit. He was glad they didn't have to see or remember something like this.

"Let her go... and I will give you your children," the demon proposed, his black eyes flickering slightly as he hesitated slightly with the 'bargain'.

Demons lie. That was _Rule_ number one. Never ever trust a demon; _rule_ number two. _Rule_ number three; see rule numbers one and two.

John tipped a little more of the Holy Water on the demon girl who screamed in pain at John's feet, just to make his own point. The other demon that held his sons like they were some sort of sacrificial chickens, narrowed his host's eyes, before flickering to black once more.

"You expect me to believe that?" John growled.

"Never or less, you will let her go," the demon said with confidence.

John was about to retort when the demon lifted his twelve and sixteen year old sons and pushed them up against the Oak tree which shook violently from the almost super-powered impact. One of the boys, Dean maybe, groaned in pain at the collision. John stepped over the screaming body of the demon girl and ran towards the Oak tree to free his boys.

"YOU SON OF A-" John yelled as he ran but the sentence was left unfinished.

The hunter didn't quite make it to his sons...

For about five seconds after his boys had been pushed against the oak, nothing happened, hence John running forward and yelling at the deranged demon. Then, all of a sudden, the demon started screaming bloody murder causing the hunter to grind to a halt. The denizen of Hell let go of Dean and Sam who slid against the tree trunk before they slumped to the base against the Oak's roots. The Hell-spawn then turned to run away; which failed as the body toppled over crashing to the ground as if it was stuck down. The demon flailed backwards, clawing at the fallen leaves in an almost comical attempt to get away.

At first, John was confused at what the demon was running from, but it was then the hunter noticed the tree. The ancient Oak had started to glow as bright as the rising sun reflecting off a thousand mirrors. It started from the place, where Sam and Dean had been pushed against; the place where two trunks entwined around the other. The radiant, bluish-white glow then reached upward to the wooden branches which separated into the smaller ones and merged with the thin, glowing green leaves. The leaves themselves where just as radiant, each leaf seemed to glow outwards individually with a soft green from the chlorophyll pigment. It was like the massive Oak was trying desperately to communicate with the outside world; like it was looking for something.

The hunter barely registered the three demons running into the dense forest; away from the glowing Oak as if it was some sort of powerful demonic weapon. Which, as John thought of the events which had taken place; the tree might have been just that. However the hunter was in no mood to dwell on the thought. John just stood with his feet positioned evenly apart as the soft-blue glow suddenly intensified; as if it had finally found the very _something_ it was looking for. It was then the hunter noticed what had suddenly taken the 'glow's' attention...

It was Dean and Sam; the light had suddenly seemed to be totally fixated on his two baby boys.

Dean and Sam where still out cold, slumped against the hard, glowing wood of the radiant Oak tree. The light seemed to zone-in on the two hunters-in-training. Large vectors, almost like hands of light, emerged from the tree trunk and reached out to Dean and Sam. Along with it was a _noise_. John calls it a _noise_ because there was no other way to describe it. The _noise_ which seemed to make his very ears bleed and brain suddenly scramble. The hunter clamped his hands over his ears; but continued to watch the vectors. When the two vectors finally came into contact with Dean and Sam it pulled back suddenly as if struck, before receding swiftly back into the Oak tree.

It took a second for the John's brain to finally process that the glowing had stopped. The Oak tree was back to normal, just like that. The dark wooden trunk that gleamed softly with a light coat of dew in the moonlight, the green leaves rustling in the soft wind. Everything was suddenly peaceful and the hunter let out a sigh of relief. John took a small hesitant step forward towards Dean and Sammy, before...

A second wave of light emerged and took John completely by surprise. Only this time there was no soft and beautiful light which illumined the clearing and the ancient forest. This time the entwining trunks split open at the very joints and intense light that seemed to flood the entire forest.

"DEAN... SAMMY!" John yelled out into the light.

He received no answer. John wasn't sure if Dean and Sam's unconscious state was a good thing or not. The light become so intense that John not only closed his eyes but took several steps backwards until he felt his back pressed up against a tree that surrounded the clearing. There was _noise_ that had come back with the white-blue Light. The undesirable, ear piercing, _Noise_ which shook John to his very soul and turned his brain into a wobble of Jelly. The Light came through with a vengeance, the hunter's eyes felt as if they were looking into a thousand suns at once and his ears felt as if they were about to bleed from the _noise_.

The last thing John thought he saw was the light form into two pairs of bright wings fully extended with magnificent grace. But he had to be dreaming that because the world was already dark...

* * *

><p><em>Wells, that's a wrap! Hope you liked the second instalment... the plot will be slightly slow with the next few chapters, just John trying to sort out everything that has happened in the last few hours... anyway, thought I would update cause I had a day off from school and I just wanted to put off mu study work... I should really start that... <em>

_The next chapter will be up... Soonish... about a week or two... or so... it will proberly be shorter... sorry about that, this one was a long chapter... _

_Any spelling errors, mistakes with grammar or any comments, I would love to hear from you guys... or gals. _

_Please review, if you wish!_

_Rainstorm..._


	3. Chapter 3

Tenshi no Onchou

Grace of (an) Angel

**Warnings!**

**Rated for Language and Violence, death of innocents and people who have no relation to this story, mentions of Demonic violence, blood, broken bones **

**Both this chapter and next few chapters**

**Hurt/limp! Angeled!Dean and Hurt/limp!Angeled!Sammy, **_**Awesome/understanding/Freaked out/hurt/ hopeful/Daddy John!**_** And worried/worried / slightly freaked out!Bobby**

Please note that this is a completely AU fan Fiction. Mainly focusing on !Teen!chesters! for most of the story.

Japanese; Tenshi no Onchou, please, this was done on Google translator, please correct it if it's wrong...

Please note that this is an AU Fiction, to a certain point. Something's, such as Mary's death will still happen. However, some of the characters, such as John's attitude, will be slightly different, i.e. more understanding, he will take care of Sammy and Dean more efficiently, **as this is not an abuse fic**, (and Gabe had a small part with stuffs) and not as hell bent on hunting,

If you don't like that, don't read it!

Teaching lessons to inhuman Archangels, if you don't like the way supernatural portrays the Archangels, I advise you to click the back button... **please don't flame me with religious stuffs, as this is a fan fiction and I will take it off if I get too many people saying shit, so why ruin it for others?**

Having said that, please if you find any spelling errors, grammar or it just doesn't flow properly with the story, Pleases, tell me! I will fix it!

**Characters: Dean; 16, Sam; 12, John, Bobby, Castiel/Cas, Gabe/Gabriel and snippets of Michael and Lucifer (well more or less).**

* * *

><p><em>Full summary<em>

_When a Demon Hunt goes wrong; the outcome is two 'Angeled up' Winchester brothers that John has the delight of dealing with. Only the small family has no idea what they are up against... will Sam and Dean learn to control their new abilities or will they fall victim to the Demons that now hunt them?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Coming to after being knocked out or passing out from exhaustion is always the same... at least that's what his brain was telling him. Only this time, the pictures-is memories... felt a little more foggy than usual. Like it was played through one of those really old, refrigerator sized televisions. He didn't think this body had any more life threatening injuries. He- _no, the light?_ - had healed the internal and external punctures and lacerations before this _-his? -_ body had bleed out. That had been easy, the healing. What was hard was the fact of _remembering_ how he had managed to do something like that. His knowledge was suppling him the information, yelling at him- that human beings could not heal that fast.

And yet but one of the last memories he-his body- remembers feeling was pain and fear, before both gave away to light- which was closely followed by darkness. Perhaps it was a good thing. The darkness was the only thing present now. The light is long gone and it took the warmth along with it. As soon as this thought passes there's an instinct or a feeling telling him that the warmth and light aren't gone. They have been with him all his life; he just never felt- _no_, searched for it before... he always had someone or something to complement him before the light. Only he couldn't remember what it was.

The thought eventually dispersed into the seemingly everlasting darkness that was associated with the unconscious state of a multi-cellular, carbon based organism of humans- classification- _Homo sapiens:_ total of 46 diploid chromosomes with over three million base DNA pairs, consisting of the bases adenine, thymine, cytosine and guanine, which were bound by- two; in the case of adenine and thymine or three- weak hydrogen bonds, cytosine and guanine-

Wait... how did he know that...? The information had just... suddenly _jumped_ before, seemingly, resetting within the dark.

_Dean..._

That name... that's his name. His name for sixteen years, the light felt so much older. So much more knowledge and experience that made _sixteen years_ seem so small... and yet it is still _his_ life... But who is saying his name? Was it dangerous? Would it cause this-_his_ body more pain and fear?

_Dean..._

It's louder this time. Stronger. The voice sounds familiar. He racked his brain for the owner of that voice. Until words whispered to him from inside the darkness. _Human._ Orders. _Father._ _Look after Sammy..._

Sammy was- _is_ his... brother... _right?_

_Younger,_ the voice inside his dark spoke to him, _protect.._. _save him..._

That's his job, he remembers now, he has to protect and save his younger brother!

'Dean... Wake up...'

The outside voice of the human- '_father_' spoke to him again. The voice said it was if father, he could trust the voice inside... it brought the warmth and light. And the outside voice brought feelings of safety... but also worry and sadness...

Only to wake up... he wasn't quite sure how to wake up... he wasn't sure if he wanted to... the dark was warm. Familiar. Safe.

'Come on, son. Sam... Help,'

That's right; Sam must be out of the darkness. So to get out of the darkness, did he just follow his _father's_ voice? It was then he latched onto the path of the voice and opened his eye lids he seemingly forgot his body had.

A raggedy face swam into view. Concerned, scared, steely eyes locked onto him. Dad. Orders. Father. John. Human. _Hunter_... Like _Dean_ is.

"Dean, can you hear me?" his father asked.

Was there something wrong with his hearing? It sounded as if he was underwater. How strange.

_Sammy... brother. Hurt. Protect. Always protect. Save..._

"S'm," Dean gasped out, his chest heaving for air.

His vocal cords didn't fell right either. But he waited for a response from his father without dwelling on that minor detail.

"He's... fine Dean... sleeping see? Are you okay?" his father said. Pure distress, which was rarely shown by the oldest hunter, infected the very foundation of John's gravelly voice.

Dean didn't answer the question. The warm darkness was already enclosing around the outside of his hazy vision.

The last thought before he fell into oblivion was that Sammy- his brother- was alive...

* * *

><p>John's POV<p>

It might have been years before the light faded away, even if he blacked out, it felt like years to John. Every instinct was screaming to get his boys and run. Run as far and as fast away from this town, this forest as his legs and the Impala could carry him.

But he didn't. He needed to figure out what the Hell just happened. Bobby was only an hour or so away that would be the first person John has in mind to call. He needed help. His boys needed help. If is boys were still Dean and Sam.

The hunter stood up shakily, using the he had fallen against as support. His stomach twisted when he surveyed the area around him. The clearing was completely destroyed. The ground was scorched and the leaves which had once covered the ground had been burnt to a crisp. The once beautiful oak tree was now nothing but a burnt, twisted piece of wood which had once been the tree trunk. The trees which surrounded the clearing had been completely levelled.

But that wasn't what scared John. What scared the hunter the most was the fact that his two boys where in the very centre of the destruction.

But... if everything else was destroyed, then why wasn't John missing a limb or something, or even breathing for that matter; not that the hunter was complaining. The tree he had backed into wasn't even scratched. It was perfectly fine. John shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had much bigger things to worry about at the moment.

The moon wasn't so high in the sky from when he had last remembered seeing it; which meant John hadn't lost any more than an hour.

Without a second thought, John pulls out the final flask of holy water from his pocket. As he approached Dean and Sam, he noticed that the wound left by the demons where... gone? How was that possible? Vampires couldn't even heal in that short space of time and there were no signs of Vampire nests or even Skin Walkers or Shape Shifters in this town or any of the surrounding areas.

He splashed some holy water on both Sam and Dean from where he standing. Nothing. Not even a flinch. That ruled out demonic possession which was good enough for John.

The hunter walked shakily over to his sons. He checked them both over and sure enough only their clothes were stained from whatever knives and various 'negotiation' methods those damn demons used on his kids.

He roughly grabbed Dean's shoulder and shook his eldest gently.

"Dean..." John called.

He was rewarded with a slight flicker of his son's eyelids and the hunter felt his heart soar with hope.

"Dean," John said again in hopes his son would wake up.

This time he got a half mumble from the sixteen year old.

"Dean, please wake up," John begged.

More flickering eyelids; it as if Dean was lost in the realm of dreams.

If only it was that simple, John thought to himself.

'Come on, son. Sam needs our help and I can't do this alone,' John coaxed.

This time Dean opened his confused eyes. For a second John could have sworn he saw a flicker of glowing blue instead of his son's hazel eyes; the same colour of the light. But it was gone as soon as it appeared. For the sake of his sanity and his both of his son's wellbeing; John pressed what he thought he saw to the back of his mind. It didn't matter what happened with the weird as hell light. Dean and Sam were no possessed by any demon and they weren't a monster either; and that was good enough for John.

The confusion lifted slightly and Dean seemed to get more coherent.

"Dean, can you hear me?" John asked.

Dean studied him for a second before panic swam onto his features. All of a sudden John could have sworn he had felt the confusion, fear and panic, emotions which were not his own- Emotions which the hunter could see written all over _Dean's_ features.

"S'm," Dean muttered hoarsely, as if his vocal cords hadn't been used in years.

John felt his throat almost constrict and his stomach twist painfully. He looked over to Sam, how was still in the same state from when John had first seen him. But if Dean was okay, then Sam had to be too... _right?_

Clearing his throat, he spoke with as much confidence he could muster, "He's... fine Dean, sleeping see? Are you okay?"

He never got an answer because as soon as he finished the sentence, Dean's eyes rolled back and his son's weight suddenly doubled as he passed out.

* * *

><p>It took him about half an hour to get back to the Impala. During the trip through the forest, neither of his sons woke up or even twitched, it scared the hell out of him. He had carefully loaded them into the Impala, placing Sammy in the front, his feet resting in the food well and his head resting on John's lap. Thankfully the kid was still rather small, as he hadn't seemed to have quite hit a growth spurt just yet. Dean was carefully placed in the back seat; the only keeping upright was the seat belt strapped across his chest. The rest of his body hung limp and only moved when the car jolted with every bump and turn.<p>

Of course the ride to Bobby's was completely silent. Which was almost strange, usually after a hunt, John would turn on some music to lighten the dark cloud that hung over his sons. But both were out cold, and the older hunter was not in the mood for loud thumping of drums or the screeching guitar of Metallica.

He was lucky, no one pulled him over for speeding and there were no cops in sight, not that he was going to argue with that. One thing that had gone wrong was the fact that _none_ of his cell phones were working. Even the ones he had hidden in the Impala. John was considering the EMF of the demons, but they legged it into the forest, opposite from the car. The strange light, perhaps? That seemed to go on forever, was it possible it fried the electronic equipment in the car- which was on the edge of the forest- over five kilometres away?

He shook his head, no time for that now, Dean and Sam's safety was the number one priority. Bobby will just have to live the surprise visit. Hopefully John will live through it too...

The sun was finally rising when he pulled into the Singer Salvage Yard. John could hear the puppy, Ramsfield, barking at a distance from his kennel. He pulled up the drive and parked as close to the old house as he possibly could.

"Bobby!" John yelled.

There was a soft thud from inside the house. Some muffled cussing. But soon enough John heard some heavy foot falls slowly approaching closer with each passing second. Singer must have fallen asleep on his damn desk again.

"I hope you realise what time it is, Winchester," Bobby Singer growled out as he opened the front door.

"I would love to give a sarcastic comment, Singer, but we have bigger problems," John said opening the Impala's passenger door.

He pulled out an unconscious Sam, sighing at the look of annoyance on Bobby's face.

"They need to be tested, silver, iron, holy water, salt and whatever you can think of. In fact, test me too," John said sorrowfully not making eye contact with Bobby. The older hunter took a cautious step back, studying John with a trained eye.

"Christo," Bobby muttered.

Nothing happened and the older hunter relaxed slightly before looking the hunter square in the eye.

"John... are _you_ okay? What happened? I thought it was just a normal demon hunt- well as normal as those damn hunts can get," Bobby said slowly.

John looked at the ground briefly, contemplating on the answer of fine or not so fine. Bobby studied John superstitiously before nodding.

"I set you up with the tests," the Bobby said.

* * *

><p>Hours and an explanation later John sat at Bobby's kitchen table holding his head in his hands. He had told Bobby about the strange light, the demons, the fucked up hunt and any other detail he could think of... which wasn't much.<p>

"Are you sure you have no clue to what could have happened to them?" John asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"I've done every test, law and myth I can find and think of, if they were anything I've come across in a book before, Demonic, Shifters, Vamps, Wraiths, Werewolves. Hell I've even checked for things that don't even exist anymore, we would know," Bobby said.

The eldest Winchester looked as if he had aged ten years in the last few hours. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally; it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"You need rest, John. I'll keep an eye on the kids, and I'll wake you up if there is any change. But to deal with the situation when they do wake up, _you need sleep_," Bobby stated.

"I can't... I just can't," John said looking over at the unconscious Dean and Sam, "you didn't see it when Dean woke up, the confusion, he was so scared... And for a second he looked at me and it was like he didn't even remember me. I _dragged_ the two of them through that forest and they didn't even stir."

Bobby growled out in frustration, "Look, they have no signs of trauma or head injuries. In fact they look fine..."

John felt his temper flare.

"Exactly '_they look fine'._ No wounds. I saw them _bleeding _all over the ground, Dean's arm looked broken and they must have passed out from blood loss. So you tell me, how can wounds like that heal in under what was at the very least twenty minutes? Not even Vamps are known for healing that quickly!" John finished in a panicked yell.

Bobby waited a moment for the elder Winchester to calm down before reasoning.

"Look, they are still Dean and Sammy. They didn't react to any of the tests, I really don't think that have anything evil in em'," Bobby said.

John's shoulders slumped.

"I know, I'm just freaked... that light... what was it?" John muttered more to himself than Bobby.

"I know, I know. But you still need sleep. If you don't climb up that stare case right now I will personally drug you and drag you up there myself." Bobby growled.

John knows he will certainly needed the rest, only the next day would require much more than a good nights sleep to get over what would happen...

* * *

><p>Sorry i haven't updated in so long, i was finishing my final year at school, with three 30% assighments... it was Hell<p>

Anyways- i still have exams but- there should be more updates

Please R and R


	4. Chapter 4

Tenshi no Onchou

Grace of (an) Angel

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings!<strong>

**Rated for Language and Violence, death of innocents and people who have no relation to this story, mentions of Demonic violence, blood, broken bones **

**Both this chapter and next few chapters**

**Hurt/limp! Angeled!Dean and Hurt/limp!Angeled!Sammy, **_**Awesome/understanding/Freaked out/hurt/ hopeful/Daddy John!**_** And worried/worried / freaked out!Bobby**

Please note that this is a completely AU fan Fiction. Mainly focusing on !Teen!chesters! for most of the story.

Japanese; Tenshi no Onchou, please, this was done on Google translator, please correct it if it's wrong...

Please note that this is an AU Fiction, to a certain point. Something's, such as Mary's death will still happen. However, some of the characters, such as John's attitude, will be slightly different, i.e. more understanding, he will take care of Sammy and Dean more efficiently, **as this is not an abuse fic**, (and Gabe had a small part with stuffs) and not as hell bent on hunting,

If you don't like that, don't read it!

Teaching lessons to inhuman Archangels, if you don't like the way supernatural portrays the Archangels, I advise you to click the back button... **please don't flame me with religious stuffs, as this is a fan fiction and I will take it off if I get too many people saying shit, so why ruin it for others?**

Having said that, please if you find any spelling errors, grammar or it just doesn't flow properly with the story, Pleases, tell me! I will fix it!

**Characters: Dean; 16, Sam; 12, John, Bobby, Castiel/Cas, Gabe/Gabriel and snippets of Michael and Lucifer (well... more or less).**

* * *

><p><em>Full summary<em>

_When a Demon Hunt goes wrong; the outcome is two 'Angeled up' Winchester brothers that John has the delight of dealing with. Only the small family has no idea what they are up against... will Sam and Dean learn to control their new abilities or will they fall victim to the Demons that now hunt them?_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three...<p>

John Winchester never ended up sleeping in the bed located in the upstairs 'Guest room'- which was really just a study, complete with dusty tomes and an old, lumpy mattress. The old hunter would have to take a raincheck on that offer... as soon as his boys where awake and healthy. And so, despite Bobby's protests, John had slept down stairs next to Dean and Sam.

By the time John was finally awake enough to remember what happened just hours before, the living room was illuminated beautifully with the final rays of the setting sun. It was peaceful, at first. Until his memories of the night before sliced though the sleep induced haze. The illumination soon proved to remind John of the powerful light that engulfed his sons the night before. John shuddered as he thought about the possible outcomes and consequences that the demon hunts may have induced on his family. Would he have to kill his own sons if it that light turned Dean and Sam into something less than human? Could he, John Winchester kill the last remaining members of his broken family if Sam AND Dean really were dangerous?

John Winchester shook his head as if those thoughts had attacked the outside of his skull. He was over analysing things... Dean and Sam would be fine. No matter what happened, when Mary died on that fateful night, John promised himself that he would stand by his family no matter what.

Looking at the facts; there was no way of knowing what the light did to Sam and Dean. They hadn't responded to any tests, which included silver, holy water, talismans, mirrors, iron, salt, exorcisms and so many other rituals -which had been either the real deal or myth- that had been performed on the two boys. Hell, the two older hunters had even checked for retractable teeth or brain probe to ensure that neither where wraths or vamps. After long series of tests, which were also preformed on John himself, Sam and Dean were innocent until proven guilty. However, there was no explanation for the rapid regeneration and the comatose state that both John's sons resided in.

Stopping his trail of depressing thoughts, John pushed back the dusty quilt that had been insulating his body, watching the dust particles dance in the air as he moved. The hunter looked over to Sam and Dean... they hadn't moved since John and Bobby had laid them in the exact position last night. The slow rise and fall of their chests was the only indication that Sam and Dean where still alive. But if those two didn't wake up he and Bobby would have to put an IV in both.

"Winchester, you gonna stand there all night and sulk or do you want some grub?" the grouchy voice of Bobby Singer echoed from the kitchen.

It was now that John noticed the small of bacon, eggs and toast from the kitchen... along with a faint smell of burnt food. His stomach gave a low grumble in any case. John hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

"You cook? Or did you burn the damn toast to a crisp?" John said, raising an eyebrow.

There was a sting of muffled cusses in Latin, English and a few other languages as Bobby rushed over to the now smoking toaster.

"Here is a tip; if you're not good at cooking, it might be worth cooking only _one thing_ at a time," John said with a smug smile.

"Shut up and get some damn plates," was the only reply from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes and two plates of bacon and eggs later (the burnt toast was discarded), John was sitting at the wooden kitchen table, cradling a hot cup of coffee in his callused hands. The both hunters, but more practically John, looked as if he had aged ten years. The eldest Winchester looked tired and worn, despite the long hours of rest not even half an hour before.<p>

"Have they even stirred? Dean and Sam were both in the same position as before, I was hoping that they might have signs of waking..." John trailed off, looking down into the hot, opaque liquid, as if the rapidly cooling coffee held the answers.

"Not even a twitch, I've been in and out of that room all day; collecting intel for other hunters, and I wasn't exactly quite about it. If they even so much of breathed oddly, I would have known," Bobby said, studying John carefully.

John knew that this was Singer's way of not only looking out for Dean and Sam, but keeping an eye out for... erratic or dangerous behaviour. It wouldn't surprise John if Bobby had a silver knife hidden professionally under the desk in the library- or even under every table or cabinet in the whole damn house.

"How long was I out for?" John asked, looking up to meet Bobby's eyes.

"About ten hours... give or take. Think you woke up once or twice; when I came in to grab some stuff, but you looked out of it," Bobby answered.

John sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead. He could feel a migraine starting to form and he hadn't been awake for half an hour yet. Ten hours... which means that Sam and Dean would have had to of been out of it for a least sixteen. They needed fluids, any longer and the two of them would rapidly dehydrate.

"We need to hook them up to a saline, do you have any drips?"John asked.

"Yeah, an old doctor dropped by about two months or so ago, only use em' in situations like this... which happens a lot. Wasn't sure if you wanted to wait another few hours," Bobby answered, nodding slightly.

John muttered thanks, put down his coffee and walked over into the next room where Sam and Dean rested. There was a faint clatter of plates from the kitchen, indicating that Bobby was packing up the remains for dinner.

"We should have enough saline for a few days... but anytime after that and I will need to restock the medical supplies," Bobby yelled from the hallway.

The IVs, salines and other major medical supplies was kept in the small closet under the stairs. They resided with a few air mattress, linen, sliver, paint, holy water, a few guns and salt. The bits and pieces in the closet was mostly used in emergency situations; like if a hunter or victim of a hunt was laying in Bobby's living room, bleeding on the wooden floors. A hospital was out of the question, so the hunters had to make due with what was available.

John took the saline, IVs and two home-made metal stands from the closet and slowly made his way back to the slumbering forms of his sons, stepping over the placement of the two mattress which resembled more of an obstacle course than a library.

Both Sam and Dean were both right handed; therefore it is more probable that they would use the dominant hand first when they woke. Logically, the IV would not freak them out as much in the left as that was the least dominant hand and less likely to get used. John pulled out Dean's left arm and placed it above the covers.

He needed something to slow the blood flow into Dean's arm, slowing the flow will pronounce the veins and make it easier for the IV to be inserted.

John looked around. His belt was too thick and someone would need to hold it for an extended amount of time and Sam needed a drip too. His boot... or more importantly the shoe lace. John grabbed his shoe, hastily unravelling the shoe laces. Once the aggravating task was over, John wound the shoe lace around his eldest sons arm twice, before tying a tight double knot to ensure it stays in place.

By the time Bobby had come back from the hall, two IVs and two bags of saline in each hand, by this time John was in the middle of unwinding the second shoe lace way from his boot.

* * *

><p>Hours later John was beginning to think that Dean and Sam would never wake up. They hadn't moved or so much of twitched in the last twelve hours. Bobby had, of course, growled at the younger hunter assuring him that Dean and Sam would wake up in their own time and they hadn't been out for so long it was classed as a coma.<p>

After that particular conversation, John had announced that it had been a long day and that he was going to bed. Singer reluctant agreed and left the 'Idjit Winchester' alone before turning in himself. John knew it was unlikely that he would sleep during the night as he had slept for most of the day. But it made it easier for him to watch over Dean and Sam, as well as answering calls Bobby might have due to a hunter doing a late night shift.

John slowly walked over to where Dean and Sam lay down on top of the old mattress. As it was much easier to monitor others when they were regularly in the same room, which was way Dean and Sam where placed in the small room just outside of the kitchen. The room was originally meant to be a living room- that was if the old fireplace was anything to go by. But from all the old dusty books the hunter had collected over the years, it reassembled a library more than anything it may have been in the past. For the last few hours, John had been wandering aimlessly in the kitchen or reading old books from Bobby's collection which might hold the answer to what had happened the night before. As John predicted, there was little chance of getting a good night sleep, so the hunter had turned to the books, the small room illuminated by a small lamp by the old couch.

John sat down quietly on the old couch with yet another book in hand. Carefully not touching either of his boys; both from suspicion of what happened and fear of accidently jarring them... John snorted at his idiocy; Dean and Sam haven't been fragile for a long time, a hand on either's forehead wasn't going to break any bones. After a minute or so, the hunter reached out and carefully threaded his hand though Sammy's almost-too-long hair.

He sat on the old couch just like at, his hand on Sammy's head, slowly petting, as if his son was a sleeping puppy. Not long after however, Sammy moved slightly. Just a light shift of his small head; that could have been passed off as a slight knock from John's own hand, only it wasn't. John Winchester looked down when the felt the movement. He felt hope swell, hope that Sammy might be waking up.

"Sammy, are you awake?" the hunter murmured quietly.

This always seemed to be the stimulus for either of the boys waking. His voice, talking to them, it worked numerous times for both, hopefully now was not going to be any different regardless of the fact that both had been unconscious for almost a twenty four hours.

Carefully, John pulled himself off the couch and crouched down next to Sam, sitting between the old mattress on the floor and the sofa.

"Sammy, are you awake? Can you hear me?" John coaxed again, trying to awaken Sammy from his seemingly eternal slumber.

Sam shifted is small head once again. His son's eyes flickered beneath his eyelids for a moment, as if seeing something in the darkness that no one else could see. John was about to yell for Bobby when Sam finally opened his eyes.

Only, it wasn't the blue-hazel John remembered: Sam's eyes where glowing, literally. It was the matching glow Dean had in his own eyes when he first woke in the forest and it was the same glow the tree had discharged before John had passed out.

John almost jumped back in shock. He should have reached for the gun which rested by the couch an arm's length away. But he didn't. He couldn't; because it was still his little Sammy. John could feel the confusion, fear and distress freaking _radiating _off of his youngest son in _waves_.

"Sammy... It's me... its Dad," John said softly, trying not to startle what he hoped to hell was still Sammy.

Sam didn't answer. His youngest didn't even move. He only kept his eerie glowing eyes on his father. Not wavering for a second. The fear dissipated, leaving confusion and hope, the emotions that John could feel; but _shouldn't_ be able to feel.

"It's me Sam, it's really me. Your safe now, we're at Bobby's and Dean and I are right here. Can you hear me?"John murmured in what could have been reassurance for both Sam and himself.

The glowing in his sons eyes receded till it dulled to a soft glow. The radiation of emotions could still be felt but it wasn't as strong as it once was. Then, there was a sudden pain, like something had forced itself into his brain like a hot iron brand. The hunter felt a sudden onslaught of memories, one after another.

_Little Sammy who John could remember holding the small baby which was just the size of a bread loaf eleven years ago. Little Sammy who smiled happily over the smallest and simplest of things. Sammy with Dean on the playground in some random town they had passed through when Sam was only four years old. Sammy and Dean after Christmas, revealing in the youngest finally uncovering the truth about what's really out in the world. Coming back from a long hunt, to find his youngest son half bald from one of Dean's pranks. The three of them at a sunny beach one summer day on the first of July taking a short break from hunting..._

John gasped suddenly as the memories receded, the pain along with it. As awareness finally came back to the hunter, it registered that the sudden onslaught had knocked him flat to the ground. John pushed himself up shakily and looked down at Sam in shock.

"... Dad...?" Sam murmured drowsily, he sounded small, sleepy and scared.

John didn't say anything; his brain was almost in shut down. Maybe it was some state of shock or something, he thought vaguely. He heard of near death situations causing the whole 'life flashing before my eyes' but this was ridiculous. Those where his memories... of Sammy and Dean...

"Dad... are you okay?" Sam spoke again, this time more awake.

John looked down at his son; his brain finally rebooting.

"Sammy...?" John breathed.

Sammy was awake... was it him who probed his head? How did Sam manage that? How was John able to _freaking_ feel Sam's emotions? How come it hadn't happened before? Why didn't it happen when Dean first woke up?

The hunter had a million questions racing around his head. Buzzing away like flies on a carcass.

"Dad... you're scaring me," Sammy whimpered.

He could feel insecurity, fear, concern and sadness; emotions John was sure as Hell weren't his own. They were Sam's. The migraine that had been forming since John had woken up suddenly intensified. He was going to need something a lot stronger than coffee to get through this. One thing that had come out of this was that John was sure as Hell it was still Sammy. That light thing... whatever it was, gave both Sam and Dean the fucking shining... But John could feel Sam's emotions, it was still Sam. Which means whatever that light was didn't Windex his brain or turned him into some kind of inhuman monster. He was still human... only with a few more things added...

"Yeah... I guess I'm alright, Sam," John murmured, pressing his hand to his temples to try and block out the migraine that was slowly pounding away in his skull like a fucking sledge hammer.

* * *

><p><em>Please correct me if I'm wrong I could not find if Sam and Dean are right handed or left handed or ambidextrous.<em>

_Thanks for those who reviewed the last time... I'm sorry about the delay, now that I'm on SWAT VAC I may be able to get more chapters up... it may take me a while for the next one though as I will focus more on exams..._

_I haven't decided the pairings for this fan Fiction, but it may be SLASH MUCH, MUCH later on (like sequel or two later). I will up the rating to M if I do induce slash into this Fiction, but it will depend on how far I want to go for this story._

_Please tell me Please Read and Review- any constructive criticism is great- but please no flames... Any suggestions for parings and if your comments if you do mind if this does become a slash fan Fiction._


	5. Chapter 5

Tenshi no Onchou

Grace of (an) Angel

**Warnings!**

**Rated for Language and Violence, death of innocents and people who have no relation to this story, mentions of Demonic violence, blood, broken bones **

**Both this chapter and next few chapters**

**Hurt/limp! Angeled!Dean and Hurt/limp!Angeled!Sammy, **_**Awesome/understanding/Freaked out/hurt/ hopeful/Daddy John!**_** And worried/slightly freaked out!Bobby**

Please note that this is a completely AU fan Fiction. Mainly focusing on !Teen!chesters! for most of the story.

Japanese; Tenshi no Onchou, please, this was done on Google translator, please correct it if it's wrong...

Please note that this is an AU Fiction, to a certain point. Something's, such as Mary's death will still happen. However, some of the characters, such as John's attitude, will be slightly different, i.e. more understanding, he will take care of Sammy and Dean more efficiently, **as this is not an abuse fic**, (and Gabe had a small part with stuffs) and not as hell bent on hunting.

If you don't like that, don't read it!

Teaching lessons to inhuman Archangels, if you don't like the way supernatural portrays the Archangels, I advise you to click the back button... **please don't flame me with religious stuffs, as this is a fan fiction and I will take it off if I get too many people saying shit, so why ruin it for others?**

Having said that, please if you find any spelling errors, grammar or it just doesn't flow properly with the story, Pleases, tell me! I will fix it!

**Characters: Dean; 16, Sam; 12, John, Bobby, Castiel/Cas, Gabe/Gabriel and snippets of Michael and Lucifer (well more or less).**

**May be slash much, much later, please comment if you want this to be a slash Fan fiction or not...**

* * *

><p><em>Full summary<em>

_When a Demon Hunt goes wrong; the outcome is two 'Angeled up' Winchester brothers that John has the delight of dealing with. Only the small family has no idea what they are up against... will Sam and Dean learn to control their new abilities or will they fall victim to the Demons that now hunt them?_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Sam never did remember much of what happened on _that_ night. The youngest Winchester could recall the motel room brake in, sudden tremors, just like an earthquake, suddenly hit the motel room and then the salt lines, their last line of defence, had scattered... and then the door flew open as if the cheap wood had been pushed open by typhoon winds in a storm. Dean had wasted no time diving for a gun and salt to hold back the attack both brothers knew was inevitable... fight against the... demon...

_Demons! _The realisation hit Sam like a semi trailer colliding with his body as one hundred kilometres an hour.

No sooner than his epiphany, the pre-teen's brain was quickly supplied with a sudden onslaught of knowledge he was positive that he never, ever had... along with the true _image_ of a demon. Dark creatures of Hell; _human souls_ that had been cut, broken, twisted, bleeding, destroyed...and...

Wait... _human_? Demons were once people? Sammy felt his stomach flip-flop and churn violently at the sudden flood of information and grotesque images...

Wait, how did he know all of that? Even if a hunter knew what demons really where, Sam was positive he was never told. There was a lot of law about the demons and Hell, not much of it actually reliable or believable. Even the most amateur of Hunters knew that they rose from the dark depths of Hell... but _human_ souls? Sam mentally recoiled, simply refusing to believe it.

Then he felt it; sudden slamming knowledge; rushing like in like flies to a corpse which had been decomposing in the hot sun. Exorcisms, languages, pictures, events, death, destruction, places- some not even on earth, _everything_...

Sammy felt the urge to groan in pain as an assault of knowledge, that no twelve year old shouldn't... and couldn't possibly know attacked his memories, attacked his entire brain. He _saw_ some of these things! Some of the most bloody and violent wars mankind had ever seen. The never ending wars and death that made him want to hang his head in shame at the knowledge of what humanity had done...

Then... it stopped. As soon as the pictures and knowledge seemingly forced its way into his brain; it just stopped and started to file itself away. Sam could do nothing as it catalogued itself and made home in his twelve year old mind where other things should have taken place.

It could have been hours, days, years or even seconds before the knowledge that a human child shouldn't ever know was finally all stored away. Only once it was there, could be accessible, but painful, to 'locate' and 'pull' out.

Sammy spent the next God knows how long trying to remember everything else. The information, his memories and the signals his brain was sending around his body was jumbled and completely different from 'normal'. But that wasn't what scared Sam the most, it was the memories of his family... or at least that what Sammy assumed those people who popped up randomly in these memories was his family. Sam could feel that his memories where distorted and messed up in no particular order.

He didn't know how long it was after trying, persistently, to sort his own, original, memories. It could have been year later that he actually _felt _something...

He savoured the feeling of the soft, soothing action that seemed to diminish the pain which was currently crawling around like a million ants inside his skull. Sam lay there for a while, forgetting about sorting for a few minutes, before slowly coming back into awareness.

Only, it wasn't the same as normally waking up. He could feel the concern, hope and pain from an outside source. Pain... he almost gasped in the intensity of the pain himself... it was pure ache which radiated off _something_ which should have been pure... _A_ _Soul... Human..._ _Something_ within in him almost gently suppled. Sam simply chose to ignore it, not wanting to trigger another wave of information.

That was when he felt a surge of panic. That was his final feeling before this; _pain_. His body _was_ in so much pain; he could almost feel it. Even with all the wounds which had been inflicted were healed, but the _memory_ of the damage was still there. Wounds caused by _demons_... twisted human souls...

Along with the panic, Sam felt a rise in something; _warmth, light, power, energy..._ He wasn't sure how to describe it or what it was. But it gave his frail body strength, which was just enough to open his eyelids. He could see so clearly; the dust particles which floated gracefully in the air, the shine of the moon and stars that illuminated the moderately lit room. Only that wasn't what he focused on.

The man above was filled with panic, pain, fear and hope. Apparently the hope outweighed the others, because the familiar figure, which for some reason Sam couldn't place, spoke with a forced clam.

"Sammy... It's me... its Dad,"

The feeling of panic and fear didn't go away, the apparent '_Light_' seemed to sense this and the instinct coming from the powerful energy told Sam to not move, but keep his gaze. The information and his 'memories' shifted again, this time trying to pull information _out_. The knowledge finally hit the surface like a tonne of bricks dropped into a pool of ice cold water. This man, his father, along with another... just like him; a soft light that was always present. His brother?

_Where is the other?_ The 'Light' snarled, no, _demanded_, growing in power.

"It's me Sam, it's really me. Your safe now, we're at Bobby's and Dean and I are right here. Can you hear me?" John asked again, concern clearly infecting the hunter's tone.

_Dean_..._ is_ his -the vessel's- older brother. This man really was the human vessels' father... but the last 'memory' was filled with pain, cold and darkness. The 'Light' wanted, no _-had-_ to ensure that this man was telling the truth. That the human wasn't a demon and that 'John' wasn't going to cause this vessel -the 'human'- any harm... so 'It' pulled back...

Sam could felt a small spark of hope as the 'Light' receded, thinking it was finally going away. However, the youngest hunter's hope faded quickly, when the 'Light' seemingly expanded, attached to his father and almost forcefully extracted and cross-referenced the hunter's -the human's- memories with Sam's own... if felt like years before the 'Light' found what it was looking for.

The information was compared to the scattered remains of Sam's own memories before matching them like a positive DNA match at a forensics lab.

John Winchester. Hunter. Father. _His father..._

After being seemingly tossed on his back; John's eyes slowly refocused before his father's body gave an instinctive, shuddering breath. Gasping for air, like the eldest Winchester had been holding his breath underwater for a long time. For the first time in a while, Sam felt the 'Light' leave to the very back of his mind, ready to attack or protect him and his established family if anything would happen.

"... Dad...?" Sam murmured after he finally found his voice.

It was now Sam could feel he was fully in control and fully aware of his own body. His head hurt like something had slammed a brick again his skull and cracked it in three different places. _'Like a bitch'_, Dean would say. When the haze cleared, it was then Sam noticed that his entire body hurt all over. His back hurt the most; it was like the muscles had been torn and refused to heal, despite the fact that everything else had practically regenerated. It even hurt to breath. On top of everything, Sam noticed that everything was not only 'super powered' for his sight, but he could feel, smell and hear completely different. It was like his body was on hyperaware. Like the word had gone into high definition only it wasn't on a TV screen... it was real. The amount of information Sam felt he was currently processing at once made the, pre-teen's turned-even-more-freak, head spin and pound painfully.

At first, his dad didn't say anything, John looked dazed, confused and shell shocked. Sam knew that his father was scared; in fact his dad was really freaked out. Sam stared to panic... what was Dad going to do? Was he one of the things they hunt?

Sam shuddered as he noticed the Light rising in strength again, preparing to take over once more after feeling not only Sam's emotions, but John's panic, fear and shock as clear as day.

"Dad... are you okay?" Sam asked, putting more effort into his voice, even if sounded so small.

He needed his dad to respond; then maybe the 'Light' would recede. John looked at him, he was still confused and scared, but still he spoke to Sam with a shuddering breath.

"Sammy...?" it was a question. It wasn't meant to be, but Sam could feel the pure fear and confusion his father was currently feeling.

Was his dad mad? It didn't feel like it; but Sam could feel the questions he knew he couldn't answer practically forming and buzzing around John's mind. The 'Light' still held onto the edges of his mind, sitting on it hunches like a wild dog waiting to attack at the first sign of hostility.

"Dad... you're scaring me..." Sam managed to whimper.

The 'Light' had expanded its vector like power across Sam's mind from feelings the two related humans emitted... shock, fear and confusion. The powerful entity hadn't done it on purpose, the 'Light' just didn't know why it's host and the _other -the anchor- _was feeling those emotions. The older... the other host was still unconscious, which worried the powerful entity... had something gone amiss?

Sam knew he couldn't control the 'Light' for much longer. No matter how much the young teen tried to contain that massive power, it could 'take over' at anytime.

Then, Sam felt the sudden change, like a switch turning on. Or the cog wheels in an ancient grandfather clock finally moving after years of neglect. Now the pain from his dad receded, along with the panic. The confusion and sadness was still there, along with the numerous numbers of questions floating around like small clouds in John's brain. Now the 'Light' was curious at the new human emotions and then stretched out its vectors as if searching for something.

"Yeah... I guess I'm alright, Sam," John murmured, lifting a hand to his temple. Sam knew it was an old habit his dad did in an attempt to soothe a very painful migraine.

Sam felt the 'Light' stop, as it finally came in contact with another mind right beside Sam's own body. It was Dean... or perhaps Dean's own 'Light' came into contact with Sam's in an attempt to calm the other. Dean who was still unconscious, but unharmed and safe, the information flooded into Sam's brain like a relay and he finally relaxed. The entity residing within Sam didn't need any more incentive, convinced that its host and the others were safe and unharmed. The 'Light' then slowly receded to the same dark place at the back of Sam's mind it had been resting and watching previously.

* * *

><p>John finally peeled his hand way from his aching forehead and looked down at his youngest son. Sammy, it was still Sammy. He could feel the fear, confusion and relief that his own son was projecting.<p>

"Sammy, are you okay? How are you feeling?" John asked quietly.

Sammy shifted around a bit and winced as he tried to lift his head off the pillow. John sighed half heartedly. That was Sammy alright, a stubborn Winchester, trying to move instead of just feeling.

"That wasn't an invitation to move or get up," John scolded lightly, an eyebrow raising slightly, trying to lighten the situation.

He felt the wave of frustration, slight embarrassment and hope from Sammy, as his youngest looked up shyly. It wasn't long before those emotions were swiftly replaced with the biggest puppy dog look John had seen yet. Usually these were reserved for Dean, as the puppy dog face usually only worked on Sam's older brother, but apparently Sam either wanted something or just wanted John to spill.

If there was any uncertainty before, now there was no doubt in John's mind that this was Little Sammy. The 'energy' before wasn't his son, which still worried and scared the Hell out of the older hunter, but Sammy was still here... if the puppy eyes and the 'Sammy emotions' were anything to go by. John knew there was nothing in the world that could replicate that look; even a Shape Shifter or a demon.

"Sammy, I'm not angry, what happened was not your or Dean's fault..." John said reassuringly, "but you need to tell me what happened. What do you remember?"

Sammy gazed at the ceiling for a moment. As if trying to remember something he much rather he left uncovered. It was a couple of minutes before Sam moved. He turned his head slight to face Dean. Dean who was still asleep with only an IV keeping his body hydrated.

"... I remember some of the attack... pain, for... for a while. Think I must have blacked out. Then... I don't know Dad it was really weird. Like _really_ weird, even for our standards," Sam said softly panic flooding the teens voice.

He could feel the rise in fear, confusion and anxiety. Sammy didn't know how to explain it. But John needed to know. He needed clues to get to the answers. The older Winch should have yelled for Bobby or forced the old hunter to stay up with him. Only, he didn't want to scare Sammy. Sam was scared, lost and afraid. He didn't know what was going on, but to work it out, John needed Sammy to talk.

"You need to tell me Sam, I'm not mad; I'm just glad you're not possessed by some demon or... or hurt or... God knows what," John sighed half-heartedly.

John could feel some of Sammy's fear slowly dissipate. Sam was still confused and nervous but John could fell the hope and thankfulness that his child was now feeling. John had the feeling he was never going to get use to this...

"I don't know how to describe it I just remember light and warmth... then nothing for a while. I think I must of stated to wake... but Dad, that Light, I don't know what it did, but all of a sudden I knew things," Sammy gave a pain filled moan from the memories, "Wars, events, languages, Dad some of these things are _ancient_ and I _saw_ them..."

That explained why Sam had been unconscious for so long and John could bet his no paying job that the same thing was happening to Dean. The hunter shuddered slightly... he could never kill Sam or Dean, no matter what. But... but it still left so many gaps in the picture, until he knew everything that happened and what that entity... that had practically took over his youngest son was... he would need to be on their guard. Maybe take the boys out to an old hunting cabin, away from civilisation, where they could work out what happened.

John sighed wearily; this was getting him nowhere. The what's and how's will not be answered tonight. He and Bobby did every test the two of them knew... there was nothing evil inside Dean and Sam... Or at least that's what John hoped.

John's trail of thought stopped when Sam gave a heart wrenching sob. Sam almost never cried, granted he use to a lot when he was younger. But John had trained Sam to be a hunter for four years always saying- _'You don't show weakness in front of demons- they will not hesitate to use it against you!' _Dean was trained to shoot a gun when he turned five and was full on tried like a hunter since he was twelve. Sam and Dean were strong, John hadn't said it much to them- gods forbid he boosted Dean's ego.

"Sammy... " John murmured.

He hesitantly reached down and threaded his fingers in Sammy's hair. Giving the child some form of comfort. It must have hurt, a lot... and Dean was... or still is going through the same thing as Sam.

"Sammy, I need to know a few more things, can you answer a few more questions?" John asked.

Sammy nodded his small head as yes. He was in so much pain, he was tired and scared, but Sammy still wanted to help. John felt his heart swell with happiness.

"Alright Sammy, it's alright. What can you tell me about the light?" John asked curiously.

The demons were so afraid of it. That much he could remember. And for whatever reason it didn't hurt him. Most of the forest had been levelled but John was left unharmed.

"I don't know, It's powerful, but It doesn't want to hurt anyone... well anything human." Sam stated frowning slightly.

Sam really didn't know how to describe it, what happened, it confused and scared the Hell out of the pre-teen. It was like another being or just pure energy that acted to whatever was going on around him. The Light or energy could more or less take over; or at least that's what John gathered from what Sammy was saying. It scared him to death, the thought of his sons as hosts for powerful... whatever _It_ was, but the 'Light' had a chance to destroy the entire house, like it did in the forest, but It didn't.

The 'Light' could feel other emotions and feelings from people around Its vessel and of course passed that onto Sammy. Sam said if felt as if the 'Light' didn't understand what emotions actually where and if they were projected at Sammy or if someone was mad at something else. Or at least that's what it had felt like. Sam told him before, when John seemed to be gathering his thoughts, that he had pushed it down, held it back, but could not hold it forever.

John sighed as he gathered his thoughts and assed the situation. It was as if the 'Light' had a mind of its own, which sounded more like instinct, based on intense emotion. It must have given Sammy and Dean an empathetic ability of sorts being able to feel emotions as well as project their own towards John; just how powerful the ability is still completely unknown. Of course the entity must have the second psychic ability; pulling memories from others. Like a game of Snap, it used the fragmented memories of another too compare and unscramble Sammy's own.

Poor Sammy, it was no surprise that he was so scared when he woke up, he didn't even recognise his own father. It made sense; the flashes of information would have taken priority in Sammy's memories, deleting some others for storage and essentially messing around with the ones Sammy remembered most. This is bad... really bad.

"Look, Sammy, I'm just going to go up and call for Bobby. It will take me two minutes, perhaps even less. Can you try and stay awake for me?" John asked softly.

In all honesty, he was not expecting Sam to be awake when he marched back down the stairs, but this wasn't the first time Sammy had proven his wrong before. He studied Sammy for a second before his youngest son nodded and blinked twice. John gave a quick, reassuring smile before he rushed upstairs.

It was two in the morning; it was not going to be pretty waking the old salvager and dragging his sleepy ass out of bed. John noted as he walked down the hallway too Bobby's room. The door opened with a soft creak, even from outside, John could hear Bobby's heavy snores. God knows how the eldest hunter had slept though all of this...

"Bobby," John hissed.

There was no reply, not that John suspected there would be any. There was only another loud snore from the old hunter. John sighed in irritation. He flicked on the light, still nothing.

"Bobby," John almost yelled.

Finally Bobby stirred, hunter instances finally coming into play.

"Winchester, you do realise what time it is?" Bobby mumbled sleepily.

"Bobby, get off your ass and get down stairs. Sam woke up..." John paused, "you might want to hear this..."

* * *

><p>Two minutes later, John Winchester was leading and a sleepy Bobby Singer down the old stair case into the small area that had been labelled as Sam and Dean's temporary bedroom. Both hunters wore grim faces, Bobby resisting the urge to yell at John upstairs for not calling him. Not that it would have done much, when Bobby was that tired, nothing was going to wake him. But now was not the time for scolding; they needed to work this out.<p>

Sam was still awake when they reached the room. The preteen was struggling to stand, using the nearby couch as support. Sam took one look at Bobby and his face flooded over with confusion.

"Oh shit," John cussed.

He could feel Sammy's fear and confusion. It was the same when Sammy first woke up, he didn't recognise John; his own father. The hunter should have seen this coming.

John could see Sammy trying to fight back the strong power which had taken residence inside of his body. He could feel Sam fighting it back... only is son was losing. It didn't take long till the eerie glow was back. Sammy's eyes illumined the darkness with the soft, blue light.

"What the hell?"John heard Bobby murmur from next to him.

John didn't take his eyes of Sammy. His face was expressionless, but John knew otherwise. Sam was scared and confused. Sammy was trying to pull snippets of memories; however, it was a loss cause. Those memories needed a base. John pulled Bobby back slightly, trying to gain some distance from his son... or rather the thing inside of Sam.

"Try and keep your emotions under control. Something happened, Sam said that his memories were all scrambled... you need to just keep clam and try not to panic," John murmured softly to Bobby.

"Winchester, what have you gotten yourselves into now?" the older hunter groaned.

John snorted softly. Trust Bobby to say something like that in a situation like this. John Winchester rolled his eyes at the other hunter before turning to Sammy.

"Sammy, it's okay. Its Bobby, remember?" John said softly.

The glowing eyes shifted and locked with John's own. He could feel the familiar sensation of his memories being picked out. It didn't hurt this time. The light or the energy, whatever it was, even seemed apologetic. Like it knew it head cause the human pain the first time. Then again, if it was connected to Sammy, then it might have felt that somehow.

The images weren't as fast either; John felt the memories of when he first met Bobby-with the shot gun to his head- when Sammy and Dean were just kids, to the hunts he and Bobby worked on together. There was so many more, mostly consisting of when he had dropped Sammy and Dean off at Bobby's to the small Christmas dinners they had when there wasn't a hunt or a life threatening situation.

John felt the slow pull of the 'Light' recede from his own mind. Now he understood how Sammy must have felt with the sudden information overload. Even with the energy being much more careful than the first time, the hunter still felt the hard strain of something so powerful enter his mind, sort though his memories and then leave in under a minute.

"John, are you okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah... just takes some getting used to," John murmured.

"What in Hell's name is going on?" Bobby growled out.

John didn't answer straight away; he gave a quick look at Sammy, who looked dazed and exhausted but otherwise fine, John was just thankful the light had finally receded.

"To be completely honest... I really have no clue..." John said walking swiftly over to Sammy, putting a strong hand on his son's back to stop him from collapsing into the mattress.

Bobby was about to argue, the hunter had his no-nonsense face, John really needed to find a way to calm him down before Sammy acted up again. John knew that his son didn't have enough energy to hold it back for too long this time.

"... Bobby..." Sammy said sleepily.

This seemed to snap Bobby out of whatever rant had been forming; because the older hunter stopped abruptly and looked down at Sammy.

"... don't be mad at dad, we really don't know what's going on... wish we did, so then we could wake up Dean..." Sammy murmured.

John knew that Sammy was worried; worried about Dean and about what happened. John knew Sammy would have been in total panic if he was completely awake. Thankfully though, his youngest son just nodded off to sleep, causing his body to suddenly going limp in John's strong arms. The hunter carefully lowered the smallest member of the family down onto the old mattress. Sammy nuzzled into his arm, his body unconsciously searching for a source of warmth.

"Winchester... you better start explaining." Robert Singer growled, sliver knife in hand.

"Honestly... I have no fucking clue..." John said gruffly.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's a rap folks... sorry if John is sort of OOC, but I did say something in the disclaimer and he and Bobby have done tests for EVERYTHING... too bad they didn't have holy oil huh?<em>

_Of course angels aren't known in this Verse- but they will be soon..._

_Gabe will most likely be in the next chapter or most defiantly the one after... but Dean should be awake soon..._

_Please comment..._


End file.
